Elsword: The Hero of Time!
by Kiyarinnegan
Summary: Elsword is no ordinary kokiri boy. He's the destined one that will save all of Hyrule from the evil king Ran. Elsword begins his quest with the help of Navi the fairy as the Great Deku tree asks him to purge the curse within the tree. Read on as Elsword travels across Hyrule to save Princess Aisha and Hyrule before evil King Ran destroys the whole world with his evil black magic!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiyo: What's new guys~?**

**Aisha: *reads script* A NEW STORY?!**

**Kiyo: Ehehehehe...Yep! ^^;**

**Elgang: *glaring at Kiyo* FINISH A DAMN STORY ALREADY!**

**Eve: *slaps Kiyo across the face hard***

**Kiyo: Owie...QwQ I can't help it!**

**Elsword: So who is the main character?**

**Kiyo: You~. *rubbing his face***

**Elsword: ejrdjeid REALLY?! :D**

**Kiyo: *nods***

**Elsword: YAHOO~! FINALLY!**

**Kiyo: So um...Sorry cast of legend of Zelda. The Elgang will take your place.**

**Zelda, Link, Ganondorf and the rest: NO!**

**Kiyo: But most of the minor chars will stay in the game like Impa and Talon. **

**Raven: Will you start already?!**

**Kiyo: Fine fine~. Here's the cast.**

**Raven, Ara, and Elesis: WE AREN'T IN THE STORY?! **

**Kiyo: Nope.**

**Raven, Ara, and Elesis: DX**

* * *

**Young Link: Base Elsword**

**Adult Link: Lord Knight Elsword**

**Young Zelda: Base Aisha**

**Adult Zelda: Elemental Master Aisha**

**Ganondorf: Ran**

**Sheik: Grand Archer Rena**

**Young Princess: Ruto Base Eve**

**Adult Princess Ruto: Code Nemesis**

**Mido: Base Chung**

**Kiyo: Let's get started~.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The boy without a fairy**

_A long time ago...__Before life began, before the world had form, three golden gods __descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Solace, the God of __Power, Denip, the God of Wisdom, Gaia, the God of Wisdom and Rosso, the god of love. Solace__, with his strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Denip, __poured his wisdom into the earth to give the spirit of law to the __world. Gaia's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. Rosso would give love to all of the life forms so that everything can live in peace and harmony. __These four great gods returned to the heavens, leaving behind the __golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for __Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land. __In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as the __guardian spirit. The children of the forest clothed in green, the Kokiri, lived with the Great __Deku Tree. Each Kokiri had his or her own guardian fairy.__  
_

_'Long have I been serving as the guardian of this great forest, that which has served as a barrier against all manners of evils. Long have I served the gods, and long have I raised my children. I am known as the Great Spirit of the forest, Father of the Wood, and all that lies there in. I am the Great Deku Tree. __My children are the Kokiri, a forest folk that are no more than that, children, in the eyes of all, yet they live exceptionally long lives. All of the kokiri are accompanied by a fairy that chooses them.'_

_'However, there is one that is without a fairy...'_

The glade was silent, save the rustling leaves as the breeze swept through. The sky was clear, the sun already high in the sky. With the breeze, it was neither warm nor cool, but somewhat a mix of both. It was the perfect day. Yet it was not so. The Great Deku Tree mentally sighed. Had he actually sighed, the entire glade would have trembled. He had hoped that he would not need to call the boy so soon. He was still young...so young...but there was no alternative. Sometimes, fate moved in unexpected ways, and as wise as he was, he could not always foresee the times.

"Navi, I bid thee, come hither." The earth rumbled and the air shook with his deep voice, as if the earth was pulling and pushing on itself. There was no apparent source for the voice that came forth; it came simply from him. Several seconds passed as he waited, but he is patient. He had lived for so long, since the beginning. Patience was something he had perhaps too much of. She would come. The tinkling sound of wings was heard long before he could make out her presence. She was small, small enough to fit in a child's palm, and surrounding her was a blue shine that fluctuated and pulsed. She paused several feet before him, and could just make out the figure hidden in the glow as she bowed low and rose, waiting for him to speak again.

"Navi, listen well, for time is short and of the utmost essence." He paused to gauge her reaction, and to further gather his thoughts. He had not expected her to remain silent, yet she did. She expressed her thoughts well enough by her face; there was concern and curiosity.

"Summon unto me the boy without a fairy. Thou knowest the one. His time hath come." Navi nodded, a strange look on her face, before turning away toward the village. Everyone knew that boy with red hair. He had hoped that the boy would be accepted as he had accepted him all those years ago, but that had not been necessarily the case. Only Saria, one of the Kokiri, was kind enough to him. The two were good friends. Everyone else though, and particularly Chung...

"Be kind to him, Navi." He suddenly said, forcing Navi to turn to him once again. "He hath received little enough." With that, he turned his thoughts to other things, waiting.

Navi remained where she was, hovering before the Great Deku Tree, pondering his words. She still was wondering why him, of all people. He had always showed some favor towards the boy, that was true, ever since he had arrived...

"Ok Great Deku Tree! I'll bring him back right away!" Navi said feeling determined.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Early one morning, Elsword was having a nightmare. It was the same nightmare he had been having every night. During a rain storm, Elsword would find himself standing in front of a bridge of a mysterious castle. A rider on horseback with a white horse was carrying a girl which had raced by him quickly. The girl with purple hair would look at Elsword as if to say something but the the horse had dissapeared soon after. Then, another rider with silver hair would appear on a black horse. This big man clad in black armor would look down menacingly at Elsword as if to kill him. Elsword shivered in his sleep during the nightmare as he is laying on his bed in his tree house. It was the only odd odd one out as he lived above the ground and not right at the ground.

"Which house was it again...?" Navi asked herself as she was beginning her search for the red-headed boy clothed in green. She flew to a kokiri girl with green hair. _'It's funny how all of the kokiri have green_ hair _except_ _for the red-headed boy and_ _Chung. But in Chung's case, he is one of those rare types.'_ She had thought. She flew towards a large wooden fence that was very close to the edge and saw his house through the fence. Her wings flew faster as she was excited and jumped a little. She had attempted to fly through one of the holes but hurt herself. "Ouch." She said to herself. She tried again and this time, she had managed to fly through the hole and flew in the red-headed boy's house. She had a good look at the child. His clothes were that of the kokiri, he had brown boots just like all the others, he had muscles of some sort, and that his ears were somewhat pointy.

"Ngh..." He had turned in his sleep._ 'How should I wake him up now..?'_ Navi thought to herself. "HEY!" Navi flew rapildly towards his face and shone her light on him. He turned to lay on his left. "HEY! IS HYRULE REALLY GOING TO BE SAVED BY A LAZY BOY LIKE YOU?!"

"AHH! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" He fell out of bed. "Owie..." He stood up and rubbed his forehead. "Who wanted me?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Finally you are awake..." He looked at Navi strangely.

"Who are you? Are you my fairy?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why yes~! My name is Navi! I shall be your guardian fairy from now on!"

"My name is Elsword. Pleased to meet you. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY GOT A FAIRY!" He shouted out happily. _'Is this really the boy that will save Hyrule?'_ Navi asked herself in her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you as well Elsword. I've been sent to you by the gret deku tree. He requests your presence."

"The Great Deku Tree wants me..? He doesn't need Chung?" He said feeling dumbfounded.

"YES! HE WANTS YOU RIGHT NOW! LET'S GO!" Navi demanded.

"HEY ELSWORD~! COME ON OUT ALREADY! IT'S A NICE DAY OUT HERE!" Shouted a young girl's voice.

"COMING SARIA! Let's go Navi! I wanna show you around and show Chung that I finally got one so he won't think I'm lame anymore." He put his kokiri brown boots on and went outside. Navi sighed and followed him. '_And so our adventure begins.' _Navi thought.

* * *

**Kiyo: So how was it? Did you like~? I won't continue if there isn't any reviews...**

**Raven: So do me, Ara, and Elesis not exist in this story? DX**

**Kiyo: That's right.**

**Raven: QQ**

**Elesis: AW! D:**

**Ara:** **DX**

**Kiyo: Okay okay! I might be able to find you guys a spot.**

**Ara, Elesis, and Raven: :D**

**Kiyo: *sighs* Well did you like it~? Click the button to** **review now if you did! ^_^ Kiyo out!**

***Connection lost***


	2. The Sword and Shield

**Kiyo: Hey guys.**

**Everyone: Hey...**

**Kiyo: HERE'S CHAPTER 2! :D**

**Elsword: YES! :D I make an awesome Link~. ;D**

**Elgirls: You wish.**

**Link: *sighs* You wish.**

**Elsword: WELL I AM PLAYING YOUR ROLL SO MEH! :P**

**Author note: I do not own either Elsword or Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Gathering the sword and shield**.~

Elsword ran out of his one-room treehouse and into the morning sun light.

"HEY ELSWORD!" The korkirian girl shouted.

"I'm right here Saria!" Elsword climbed down his ladder and Navi simply flew down.

"There you are." Saria greeted him with a smile. Saria had a gentle face with green hair and a kind personality. Elsword and Saria had been friends for all of Elsword's life.

"Hi Saria-" Elsword began but was interrupted by Maria.

"WHOA! YOU HAVE A FAIRY?!" She shouted with glee.

"He he yep~. Her name is Navi." If Navi could slap Elsword, then she would.

"Couldn't you let me introduce myself Elsword?" Navi whined.

"My bad sorry." Elsword nervously laughed.

"Well...whatever. We have to get going Elsword."

"Go where...?" Saria asked.

"Why to the Great Deku tree of course~." Elsword grinned as he said that.

"Really?" Saria asked feeling dumbfounded. Elsword nodded with a smirk. "THAT'S GREAT! GO TO HIM ELSWORD! I'll be waiting for you to return~!"

"Yes Elsword. It's urgent that we meet with the Great Deku tree." Navi the fairy insisted.

"All right all right. Well I'll see you later Saria." Elsword and Navi walked towards the Great Deku tree's grove. Elsword approached a small water area and jumped on the two platforms that were floating on it. Before landing on the second platform, Elsword managed to grab the five ED that was floating in the air.

"You should save up ED whenever you collect some Elsword. You never know when you might need something to buy." Nave advised.

"All right. Thanks for the advice Navi." Elsword said as he took out his small wallet and put the five ED inside to save.

"You're welcome Elsword."

Both Navi and Elsword kept heading towards the Great Deku tree meadow entrance when all of a sudden they see Chung blocking the way.

"Chung please move. I need to see the Great Deku tree. He summoned me." Elsword asked with a frown.

"HE SUMMONED YOU?!" His jaw dropped. I nodded my head. "I don't believe you...YOU HAVE A FAIRY NOW?!" He noticed Navi.

"He he~. YEP! Now please move!"

"No... I won't let you past me to go see the Great Deku tree."

"CHUNG MOVE IT!" Elsword was losing his temper.

"I'll move if...you manage to find a sword and shield. It's dangerous past here."

"A sword and shield huh? Fine then. Let's go find us a shield and sword for you to use."

"But Navi..."

"Chung's right. It's better to be prepared. Maybe Saria can help us if we ask her.

"Good idea Navi." Elsword stared at Chung.

"HA HA HA HA HA! I doubt you can find a sword! There isn't one around here." Chung grinned.

"Grrr...Liar." Elsword glared at him.

"I'm telling the truth. Bye bye now."

"Fine. Let's go Navi." Elsword said with a growl and walked away from Chung.

"AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT THOSE TWO ITEMS!" Chung laughed.

"I'll show him..." Elsword ran back to Saria at his house who was still waiting for him to return while Navi simply flew with her wings.

"Oh hey Elsword. That was fast. What did the Great Deku tree tell you?" She asked.

"I didn't get to see him. Chung was in my way and wouldn't let me through."

"WHAT?! HOW MEAN OF HIM! Why didn't he let you go through?" She asked.

"Well...He said that I need a sword and shield to get past him because it's dangerous on the other side. Do you maybe know where there might be a sword and shield?" Elsword asked her.

"Hmm...Well I know that you can buy a deku shield at the shop here for 40 ED. As for the sword, I've heard of one that's hidden in the forest somewhere."

"Ok thanks Saria!" Elsword smiled.

"You're welcome Elsword. Good luck getting those items!" She gave him a hug.

"S-saria?" He blushed slightly. She giggled slightly when she heard him stutter.

"Don't mind me~. Go get the sword and shield Elsword!" Elsword nodded. Saria patted his sword. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Elsword turned his back to her and walked away. "I bet Chung has ED in his house. I'm gonna take some from him." Elsword ran towards his house and walked inside.

"We really shouldn't be doing this..." Navi told Elsword.

"Aw no it's ok. He was being a jerk so..we gonna take his money he he~." Elsword grinned as he opened one of Chung's chests and found 20 ED inside. "Ah yeah~. Just 15 more ED to buy the shield. Let's open these other ones." Elsword rubbed his hands together as he approached another chest. Navi mentally sighed as he opened another one to find 10 ED inside.

"This isn't right..." Navi pouted.

"Oh hush. We doing everyone a favor~."

"Fine..." Navi said as Elsword opened another chest and found 5 ED.

"YES! 40 ED! Let's buy that shield!" Elsword stuffed them all in his pocket and ran back outside after shutting the chests.

Both of them walked across the small water area once more to reach the kokiri shop. Elsword spotted the deku shield right away and walked up to the shop owner behind the table.

"I wanna buy the deku shield please." Elsword said kindly.

"Sure thing sonny! 40 ED please." Elsword handed him the ED and the shop owner handed him the shield in Elsword's hands. "Word of advice. Don't let that burn all right? It burns easily. I won't let you have another one for free."

"Ok thanks!" Elsword and Navi went back outside. "SWEET NOW I GOT A SHIELD!"

"You still have to find the sword." Navi reminded him.

"I know I know." Elsword walked around the whole kokiri village until he walked up a hill and through a maze of fences to find a small hole just small enough for him. "Should I see what's on the other side?" Elsword asked the fairy.

"Yes. You never know what may be on the other side."

"Ok then." Elsword crouched down and started crawling through the hole. He made it to the other side in no time. "Ok...now what?"

"EXPLORE!"

"R-right." Elsword walked cautiously. He looked to his left to see a large round rock rolling past him. It turned in a direction away from him. "Gotta watch out for the rock..." Elsword walked forward and stepped onto the grass on his left. He could hear the rock coming back and rolled out of the way just in time before it came back.

"Elsword why don't you try following the rock and see what happens?" Navi suggested.

"Good idea." Elsword ran after the rock slowly but not too slow either. He kept following the rock until he saw a closed chest on a stump. He ran to the stump and opened the chest. He had found a sword and its sheath inside. "YES A SWORD!" He picked them both up and held the sword in the air.

"THAT'S THE KOKIRI SWORD!" Navi said. "The only sword that the Kokiri made." Navi explained.

"I see..." Elsword said. He practiced with it a little. Navi flew towards the chest.

"Look some instructions are inside."

"Huh? Lemme see." Elsword picked up the instructions that was folded up and he unfolded them. "Oh it says on how to use it."

"I'll read it for you so you can see how to use it for yourself. Just don't cut me please."

"Don't worry Navi. I won't hurt you...I hope." Navi flew back 10 feet away from him when she heard that with the instructions. "Ok first do a horizontal slash."

"Like this?" He slashed to the left first then the right.

"Very good. Now do a vertical slash." Elsword slashed downwards and upwards again.

"Like that?"

"Mhm. Now try a spin attack, you just spin while holding your sword." Elsword did so. "Ok now do the jump attack."

"How do I do that one?" Elsword asked.

"You jump and then you slash downwards. It's power is doubled than a regular slash of your sword."

"ALL RIGHT! Let's show Chung that we got both a shield and sword."

"Yes. Let's show Chung that we got both of them to get to the Great Deku tree." Elsword sheathed the sword and both him and Navi carefully evaded the big rock on the way back. Elsword crawled through the hole once more and went straight back to Chung.

"I got the sword and shield just like you wanted me to. NOW LET ME THROUGH CHUNG!" Elsword glared at him.

"I see you have the deku shield."

"But take a look at this~." Elsword took out the sword. His eyes grew wide.

"IS THAT THE KOKIRI SWORD?! GOOD GRIEF! Well even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp huh? I, the great Chung, will never accept you as one of us!? Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? HUH?!" He started to grumble and moved out of the way.

"All right!" Elsword said with a smile and walked past Chung.

"I'll fly ahead. I'll tell you if it's safe or not." Navi flew fast past him. She came back 10 seconds later. "Elsword! There are three deku babas ahead. You need to do a horizontal slash to kill them cause they stand up right.

"All right then." Elsword cautiously walked forward until he was greeted by one of them. He quickly slashed horizontally and picked up a deku stick which was left behind. "Hey what does this do?" Elsword asked.

"You can use it as a weapon but it's fragile that it will break after you use it once. You can also light it on fire when you see a torch nearby and you see something that needs to be lighting." Elsword nodded and stuffed the deku stick in his pocket. He then ran forward and quickly finished the other two deku babas off.

"Well that was easy."

"Oh I'm sure there are tougher stuff that you will have to fight in the future."

"Let's go see the Great Deku!" Elsword ran forward again until he saw the Great Deku Tree himself.

"GREAT DEKU TREE! I HAVE BROUGHT HIM JUST LIKE YOU ASKED ME TOO!" Navi shouted. The ground shook slightly as the Great Deku Tree began to speak.

"I have been expecting you Elsword and Navi." He said.

* * *

**Kiyo: I'm not doing any author notes any more for this story. I bet you guys get sick of reading them eh?!**

**Elsword: PEOPLE REVIEW PWEASE~! ^_^**


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree

**Kiyo: Hmm...I have been mentally disturbed.**

**Raven: Why's that?**

**Kiyo: I read ShadisticArchDevil's story "Sweet Revenge."**

**Elsword and Eve: QQ Ruby and Shad killed us just because we had cheated on them with each other.**

**Kiyo: o.e that was going a bit too far...AND RUB AND SHAD MALE LOVE WHILE COVERED IN BLOOD!**

**Rena: That's messed up...**

**Kiyo: Shadistic..I hate you for mentally disturbing me. Ruby is ok since she my friend.**

**Aisha: Well enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inside the Great Deku Tree**.

"Great Deku Tree..I'm back!" Navi shouted happily.

"Oh...Navi...Thou hast returned...Elsword...Welcome.. Listen carefully to what I the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares...As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it...verily, thou has felt it...Elsword...The time has come to test thy courage...I have been cursed...I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" The Great Deku Tree asked.

"YOU BET! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Elsword shouted with a grin.

"Then enter, brave Elsword, and thou too, Navi...Navi the fairy...Thou must aid Elsword...And Elsword...When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom..." The Great Deku tree's mouth opened widely.

"YES GREAT DEKU TREE! I SHALL REMOVE THIS CURSE!" Elsword and Navi ran inside.

"Good luck...Elsword and Navi." Both Elsword and Navi took a good look inside.

"Ew...it looks rotten inside."

"Yeah and look at that big web in the middle!" Elsword ran up to it.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Navi flew fast towards him. Both Navi and Elsword looked down it. "You can see water below..."

"I know." He walked on the web.

"What are you doing?!" Navi asked him.

"Seeing if it will break and it's not breaking under my weight. This thing is strong."

"Well...climb this ladder here. I noticed it earlier." Navi flew to the left at the ladder.

"Ok." He ran towards the ladder and started climbing it.

"Walk up here and see where it goes." Navi told him. Elsword did as she said. Elsword jumped across to land on the log. "Hey see if you can break the web from here."

"Ok. Elsword jumped off the log and landed on the web. It stretches a little but not enough.

"Darn...we have to jump from a higher ledge. See if you can find another ledge that's higher above. Elsword nodded and went back up the ladder. Elsword cut up some grass and found a couple of ED. He put them in his pocket for later. He walked up the bridge to see a wall of vines.

"LISTEN! Look at this wall! The vines growing in it gives it a rough surface...Maybe you can climb it Elsword...but take care of those skullwalltulas. You need a ranged weapon to kill them to climb the wall. See if there is one down this way." A chest was near us.

"Hey look, a chest!" Elsword opened it to find a dungeon map.

"Nice. Now we can see where we can go." Elsword put the map in his pocket for later. Elsword continued going up. He had to jump across another gap to reach a door. He had to push it upwards to open it.

"That was a weird door..." Elsword said as he and Navi went inside. The door suddenly shut behind them and bars were on it. "We're locked in!"

"There's something ahead..." Navi warned. A weird flower ahead of them was moving and a head popped out. "It's a deku shrub! It will hide in its flower if you get close to it. Bounce the nuts back that it shoots out with your shield!" Navi told him. Elsword nodded and dodged a few of the nuts that the deku shrub shot out and finally repelled the nut back at it. The thing poppee out and Elsword went to go kill it.

"Ow ow ow! Forgive me, master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

"Sure I guess..." Elsword said.

"When you jump off a high cliff. If you roll on the ground when you land, you won't get hurt from the fall. I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well try it if you're feeling lucky!" He left the room in an unknown way and the bars were removed from the doors.

"Well...thanks for the advice?" Elsword shrugged and opened the other door. He saw a platform and quickly jumped on it. It started shaking and Elsword quickly landed on the ledge ahead of it. "Hey another chest!" He quickly opened it to find a slingshot.

"That's the fairy slingshot! You can use deku seeds as ammo to fire it." Elsword grabbed the bag of deku seeds that was inside too.

"Sweet..." Elsword turned around to find the platform gone. "Hey it's gone!"

"Look!" Navi flew to something at the large web near the ceiling. "Something is hanging up here! It looks like an old ladder!"

"Maybe it'll come down if I do this..." Elsword loaded the slingshot with a seed and aimed at the ladder. He shot at it. The ladder fell down. Strangely, it only fell straight down and it stuck to the ground below. "Looks stable enough." Elsword went to the right and climbed down some vines.

"Elsword just jump. It's quicker than climbing down."

"R-right. Sorry." Navi mentally sighed as he jumped down and climbed the ladder. Elsword went through both doors and reached the main room.

"Now you can take out the skullwalltulas and climb the vines safely." Elsword grinned as he killed the three evil spiders on the wall and took their valuables. Only found an ED and some more seeds to replace the ones he had lost. Elsword climbed the wall and headed towards his right. He kept climbing up and to the right until he could see that he could land. He let go and landed safely.

"Lots of web here...be careful Elsword."

"You don't have to tell me twice..." Elsword cautiously walked to the left only to be greeted by another monster. "AGH BIG SPIDER!"

"That's the big skulltula. When it turns to reveal its belly, slash at it." Elsword nodded and waited for it to turn. The skulltula revealed its belly and Elsword quickly slashed at it. The spider quickly turned to look at him with its skullish face. "Do it again." Elsword patiently waited for the big spider to reveal its belly. The spider turned and Elsword cut its belly again. It fell to the ground and erupted in blue flames as it died. "Look at this!" Elsword got a bit closer to the edge and looked down.

"Hey maybe we can break the web from up here eh?"

"Yes but..let's look at this door over here."

"All right." Elsword and Navi backed away from the edge of the cliff and walked to the door ahead of them. Elsword opened it and the both of them went inside only to find bars that locked themselves in again. "Great..." A fire was burning to his right and there was a unlit torch to his left. "Maybe if we lit that...we can get out?"

"Try using a deku stick."

"Good idea! You're smart Navi." Navi blushed slightly at the comment.

"T-thanks." She watched Elsword take out a deku stick and lit it kn fire to light the other torch. The bars disappeared back into the walls. "There's a chest on the other side of the room if you didn't know..."

"Oh really?" Elsword asked as he put out the fire to preserve the stick. "I saw a switch over there." He pointed to the corner of the other torch. There was indeed a switch as it was golden with a strange symbol on it. Elsword walked on it to reveal three platforms. He quickly jumped on all three and made it barely as he had to catch the ledge with his hand and had to hoist himself up. He quickly opened the chest to find a compass inside.

"Now you can see the locations of many hidden things in the dungeon! Don't forget to remember what a dungeon map and a compass can do. I feel that this isn't the ONLY dangerous place we'll have to do..." Navi said quietly. Elsword killed the deku baba that was right next to it and acquired a stick. He went back to the other side of the room. He had to climb some vines to reach the door. He and Navi walked through back to the main floor.

"Let's jump through the spider hole shall we?" Navi nodded in response to his question. Elsword took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff. "AHHHHHH!" He went as he fell. He managed to break the spider web from the force and continued falling until he landed on water below. He hoisted himself up on the ledge to his right and saw a similar switch back in the other room. He stepped on it. To his right, fire began to burn the web as a torch was lit. There was a small chest next to it. Elsword opened it to find 5 ED inside and put it in his pocket.

"Hey Elsword..take a look at this!" Navi flew to another area that wasn't water. "I bet if you were to use a stick and light it with that torch, you can burn this web here.

"Yeah good idea!" Elsword did as she said and watched the web burn to reveal a new door. The pair went inside. They were greeted by a new deku shrub. Elsword, taking out his shield like before and bounced back the nut that the deku shrub shot out. He went to go kill it as it popped out of its flower.

"Please forgive me, master!" Elsword mentally sighed.

"Just like the other one..." He said silently.

"I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool. You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is...2...3...1 Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" He left without a trace.

"Well that was odd...But if we do come across those brothers, we know what to do!"

Navi flew towards a weird looking eye above the other door. "I bet if you hit this with your slingshot, the bars will go away." Navi suggested.

"Then you might wanna move away!"

"EEP!" Navi squeaked and flew away. Elsword quickly shot at the eye. The bars went away and Elsword opened the door with the eye above it. Elsword came to a new room with the floor mostly covered with water. There was a moving platform with a large rolling pole with spikes spinning on its side.

"We'll never get through unscathed..."

"If you maybe dive in the water perhaps..? I bet there are some interesting things underwater!" Navi suggested. Elsword took a couple steps forward and looked down in the water to see a third switch just like the other two.

"Hey a switch!" Elsword held in his breath and jumped in the water. He dove to where the switch was and pressed it. He could feel the water lowering and quickly got out. He could see that it was safe to jump on the platform and waited for it to come to him. He jumped on the platform and it carried him to the other side of the room by going under the horizontal spike pole. He was unscathed as he jumped on the ledge. He saw a giant skulltula and finished it like before with a jump strike. He noticed a block was nearby.

"LISTEN! Stand next to this block and grab a hold of it. While holding it, you can push or pull it."

"Thanks Navi." He looked up to see that he could stand on the block to reach if he pushed it to the right. He went behind the block and pushed it until he could no more. He quickly cut the grass nearby to get some ED and then he stood up on the block and went through the door. Again, the doors were locked by themselves as bars appeared again. He saw some deku babas and two unlit torches with another torch that was lit. "I know what to do here." He quickly finished off the deku babas which gave him deku nuts. "Hey what do deku nuts do?" He asked the fairy.

"They stun the enemy when you throw it at them."

"Oh that's pretty cool." He said as he stuffed them in his pockets. He took out the same deku stick that he had been using and went to light it. He quickly lit the other two unlit torches before it turned to ashes. "HOT HOT HOT!" He blew on his hands. He quickly put the fire out.

"At least it's not too bad..We'll have Saria treat you afterwards when we are done here."

"Ok." He said as the bars went away. He and Navi went through that door and took good a good look at the room. Right above them was a giant skulltula with its back turned. Elsword smirked as he killed it with his slingshot.

"He he~." Navi slightly giggled at that. Elsword walked to the middle of the room to see stuff falling from the ceiling. He did a back flip as something fell in his place. It was a weird looking creature with a big eye in the center.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Elsword asked.

"A Gohma Larva. Look out when it gets ready to pounce!" Navi warned. Elsword nodded and quickly stabbed the kokiri sword in the Larva's eye. It didn't die right away and it turned red. It looked ready to pounce and Elsword raised up his shield to push him away. Elsword stabbed its eye again two more times before it finally died which its corpse burned away with blue flames leaving its ashes behind. Two more Gohma Larvas crashed down from the ceiling and Elsword quickly killed them using the jump strike. Elsword looked around to see another wall covered in a web. He noticed a torch and pulled out another deku stick. He ran up to the torch to light it and ran towards the spider web. He watched it burned to reveal a small hole in the wall. He crouched down to crawl in the hole to the other side.

"Hey it's the room from before! Except now we are on the higher platform." He noticed a block to his right and a spider web on the floor like from before. "I'm pushing the block down there to get to that torch. I have a feeling that I need to burn that web this time." He quickly pushed the block towards the water and watched it fall. He could see now that he can jump on the block from the other side. He quickly ran to the torch and took out a deku stick. He lit it up and quickly ran back to where the web was and watched it burn. He dropped the flaming stick down on the web. He looked down the hole to see water below. "Let's go Navi!"

"Now wait a second!" It was too late, he had already jumped down the hole. Navi mentally sighed and flew down the hole. Elsword swam to the shore only to be greeted by the deku shrubs. "These must be the brothers that the one deku shrub was talking about." Elsword nodded and quickly took out his shield to bounce back the deku nuts in the order that that deku shrub told him. When he approached the last one, it tried to run away. Elsword quickly caught him.

"How did you know our secret?! How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned. Oh Queenie...Sorry about that!" All three deku shrubs disappeared. They left some deku nuts behind. Elsword quickly stuffed them in his pocket. Both Elsword and Navi looked at the door near them.

"I sense a very evil presence behind this door. Are you ready to fight this Queen Gohma that that deku shrub was speaking of?" Navi asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Elsword shouted with determination.

"Then let's go!" Elsword took a deep breath and entered the lair of Queen Gohma.

* * *

**Kiyo: YAY~! I did all this in one day! :D New record for me!**

**Raven: Gratz. Now if only you were like this more..**

**Kiyo: V.V I know...**


End file.
